The present invention relates to a method of decreasing frictional loss in nonaqueous or petroleum-based liquids flowing through conduits. More particularly, it relates to an additive for such liquids that decreases frictional losses during the pumping or moving thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,676, the problem of friction loss or drag in the transport of liquids via a conduit or pipe is explained. In the reference, an effective drag reducing agent to reduce such friction loss in hydrocarbon liquids is taught to comprise homopolymers or copolymers of alpha-olefins having 6 to 20 carbon atoms.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,154, a similar process for drag reduction of hydrocarbon liquids was disclosed that employed high molecular weight polyisobutylene.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,244, alkylene polyethers including homopolymers or copolymers of butylene oxide having molecular weights from about 10,000 to about 100,000 are added to petroleum or mineral oils as viscosity index improvers.